Computing systems and related systems are being developed to provide a more natural interface for users. In particular, computing systems may include sensing of a user of the computing system, where user sensing may include gesture recognition, where the system attempts to recognize one or more gestures of a user, and in particular hand gestures of the user.
However, conventional systems often lack the ability to discern the intention of users. Among other problems, gestures used to communicate with a computing system also are used for many other purposes, thus making it difficult for the computing system to recognize when a gesture is intended.
In particular, a computing system may have difficulty in determining when a user intends to make transitions with the computing system, such as to enter into computing system operation and to exit computing system operation, without requiring awkward or unnatural operations by the user. Similarly, a user may have difficulty in naturally recognizing the status of the computing system with regard to such transitions by the user.